Blood Moon (A Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer Novel)
by IAmTigerstarTheBVBDutchess13
Summary: It's been two years since Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer, had killed the vampire, Raven, who was responsible for the murder of her parents. But when one of Raven's offspring has a target on her new relationship with 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy, will Harley protect her love or will it all disappear like a bad magic trick? (Book 2 of 5)
1. Chapter 1

"Harley! It's showtime!" I heard Sting call out to me. Him and Jeff were against some new force that has been taking over the Impact zone by the name of Ace's and Eights and Jeff wanted me to be in his corner. I had no clue who these dudes were or what they wanted. They were like most of the vampires I've killed, attack first, ask questions later. I walked out of the locker room that me and Jeff now shared wearing a black leather jacket, a black corset top, black skinny jeans that hid my knives and pistols and a good pair of combat boots alinged with silver. Never know if these dudes were bloodsucking bitches. Jeff was standing beside Sting, wearing blue and purple paint on his face and an outfit of black, purple and blue. I smiled as I took Jeff's hand. See, Hardy and I met a couple years ago when I got an assignment to protect TNA from a vampire named Raven, who was the vampire that killed my family. She murdered them in cold blood but I got my revenge. She's now laying in a coffin in the local cemetery; dead. That brought my smile bigger. Jeff kissed my forehead.

"You got our back, right?" Sting told me. I nodded; These sleazebags were nothing on a vampire slayer who knew MMA. Sting handed me his baseball bat. "Let's do this!"

A laugh escaped my mouth, Sting was always an interesting cat; He was really sweet to me and he and I became good friends ever since I showed up in TNA, he also gave me a lot of pointers in the ring. He has also become like a dad to me, along with Hogan. He filled in the spot that my parents didn't. I followed Jeff and Sting out to the curtain. Sting went out first and I watched on the monitor how he got the crowd going on their feet. And then Jeff's music played and we came out. The crowd cheered as I flashed the devils' horns and walked down with Jeff beside me.

"From Camreron, North Carolina, accompanied by Harley Night, he is The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out. I smiled brightly as he kissed me and then slipped inside the ring, I stayed in his corner most of the time. It's kinda crazy how my life turned into this. I thought I was just gonna be the vampire slayer, protecting the wrestlers of TNA, but I found love here. I fell in love with Jeff while I was here on assignment. The match started as Jeff took down one of the members of Aces and Eights. I smiled and cheered him on and cheered Sting on. The other guy tried to ruin Jeff's chances of doing the Swanton Bomb, so I threw the other guy to the floor when the ref wasn't looking. Jeff landed the swanton and got the pin. I slipped into the ring as Jeff and Sting hugged and I went over to claim Jeff's lips in a kiss. He accepted the kiss gladly and then pulled away. He smiled as we headed out of the ring.

"Whoo! Great job, Harley!" Sting told me as we headed behind the curtain. "I never thought of that!"

"Well, I'm smarter than your average goth girl, Stinger." I repiled. Sting started laughing and he just gave me a side hug before leaving. That left me and Jeff alone. Jeff took my hands in his, and gently squeezed my fingers.

"That really was smart thinking, Harley Quinn."

"Thank you, Hardy." I murmured, as we headed back to our locker room. He then kissed my cheek as we walked inside. I slipped my jacket off and took my knives and stakes out. I put them in my silver trunk and locked it. I then smelt something terrible. It was Jeff. He was all sweaty. He leaned in for another kiss, but I stopped him.

"No. I'm not kissing you because you reek."

"I take it that's my cue to shower."

"Mmhmm. I will speak with you when you're clean, Hardy." I told him. Jeff then grabbed his Fox longsleeve shirt, his Tripp pants and headed to shower. I just decided it was time for me to redo my nails. My nails looked horrible. I grabbed my nail polish bag and pulled out my black nail polish with silver shard sparkles. I then started to paint my nails black and saw the silver shards sparkle brightly. I was finished with the second layer when Jeff came out, clean and fully dressed. He sniffed and smelt my nail polish.

"I smell nail polish."

"Yep. It was about time I'd redo these. They were looking shitty."

He laughed. "I should let you paint mine as well."

"Maybe. After mine dry."

I let my nails dry for about ten minutes before I grabbed my regular black and my white nail polish. I decided to do a pattern on Jeff's nails. One side black, the other side white. Kind of like a Dark Light style. I lay Jeff's hands down on the table to dry and then I put my stuff away.

"Thank you, Harley Quinn." He told me as he kissed my cheek. I blushed. Damn it. I have to find away to stop the damn blushing! Jeff took my face in his hands.

"I just love that."

"What?"

"The fact I make you blush, Harley Quinn."

"Yes, you do and don't start getting carried away with it." I responded. Jeff chuckled and he stroked my face.

"I'm not getting carried away. I just think it's cute."

"Cute? Riight."

That caused another laugh to escape from him. He then gave me a soft peck on my lips, which kinda made my blush disappear like a bad illusion. Which was what I wanted.

"I love you, Harley Quinn."

"I love you, Hardy."


	2. Chapter 2

I was stretching and warming up for my match against Winter when something didn't feel right. I felt like someone was watching me. Great. I thought as my vampire slayer instincts ran through me. I paused and froze as a pair of red eyes stared me down. I then grabbed my stake, because those eyes are the indication of a vampire, but it vanished. I placed my stake down and sighed. Damn it. Another vampire job here. I then decided to ignore it and continue with my warm up. I then felt Jeff's arms around me and turned around and met his emerald green eyes. He saw that I was a little shaken up. I was wearing my Harley Quinn outfit, a corset with black on one side and crimson on the other, with matching skinny jeans and combat boots. A belt with a skull as the buckle and studs completed it.

"You okay?" He asked, in his perfect southern accent. I nodded; I didn't want to tell him that I'd just seen a pair of red eyes just a few seconds before he found me. I forced myself to forget it, but I couldn't. I didn't know what this vampire wanted and that scared the hell out of me.

"I'm fine, Hardy. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all." I told him, as I went to apply my Harley Quinn makeup; My make up this time around had the white, but I had it from when she was in Arkham City, looking more human like instead of a creepy clown. I applied the last of the make up and then sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My necklace shimmered in the light and I pulled my hair into the pigtails. Jeff came up and he kissed the side of my neck, hoping it would comfort me, and for the most part, it did. I just sighed against him as a soft whimper of pure pleasure escaped my mouth. I turned so that I was facing him and that my arms could wrap themselves around him.

"My perfect Harley Quinn." He murmured. I smiled and touched his face. I was his perfect Harley Quinn and he was my perfect Joker. Ha. Jeff as The Joker. It could happen.

"If I'm your Harley Quinn, your my Joker." I told him. A smirk came across his face and he kissed my forehead.

"Darling, I'm your Enigma and I will be your Joker."

I just pecked his lips before Jamie called my name. I let myself go from Jeff and headed out to find her. I saw Jamie, who was wearing a beautiful silver sparkled dress that fit her body perfectly, her hair was in a ponytail. I guess she had a date with Josh tonight. Jamie has been dating Josh (Chris Sabin) for quite some time. I always thought that they were cute together.

"What do you think?" She asked. I smiled big and bright.

"I love it, Vel Vel. Josh'll love it too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now go, I gotta go end Winter tonight."

"Ugh! Good luck, Harley."

"Thanks." I called as I headed down to the curtain. I took a deep breath as my theme song, 'Say You'll Haunt Me' by Stone Sour blasted. I flashed the devil horns and did Jeff's hand gesture as the crowd cheered. I saw Winter down there and a mischievious grin came across my face. It was battle mode time and I was ready to stomp this girl out. I headed into the ring and Winter ambushed me. That pissed me off. I grabbed her and threw her to the ground by her hair, and she screamed in agony. She tried to attack me but I countered every strike with my own and I kicked her hard in the face. I then ran up the turnbuckle and hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. Winter then tried to hit me with her finisher, but I countered it and used my submission move, Venomous Disaster, which was me putting her in a sharpshooter. She tapped and I won the match.

"Here is your winner, Harley!"

I leaped up onto the turnbuckle and flashed the devil's horns and Jeff's hand gesture as the crowd cheered, I jumped down and headed out of the ring. I headed backstage and went into the locker room that Jeff and I share. Jeff was busy painting his face. He and James Storm had a match against Bobby Roode and Kurt Angle. I watched as he painted his face for a little bit, him painting with a light green, light blue and a light pink. I then grabbed my Ed Hardy 'Death or Glory' shirt, black skinny jeans and my Converse before heading in to shower. After I showered, I then pulled my hair into a french braid and put my outfit on and headed out. I stood beside Jeff while he finished painting and he smiled.

"What do you think?" He said.

"I love it. The colors are amazing, Hardy."

He kissed me gently and then he kissed my forehead. I smiled brightly at him, before kissing him again. He accepted it instantly, and he slid his arms around my waist and he lay his hands on my hips. He kissed me deeper and he prodded at my lips to let him in, which I did, which caused a whimper to escape my throat before he broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"There was something I wanted to tell you. I saw a vampire." I told him. His eyes widened.

"There was? What did it want?"

"I don't know, love. It disappeared before I could get a look at it."

He looked at me. He had the same idea as I did. I know I killed Raven, but why did I see those dark red eyes? Unless... Oh, no. a vampire was taking over Raven's throne and her job! Fuck. Damn it!

"I have a feeling it might be one of Raven's minions, looking for last minute revenge for me killing her."

"Oh, great. What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know yet, unless I figure out another plan. Now, I gotta make my rounds. Maybe I'll find the vampire and interrigate it."

I let go from Jeff and left the locker room with my holy water and garlic. I decided to hang garlic all over the arena and spray this place down with holy water. A lot of people think holy water is a myth to vampires; in my world, ever since the war started between humans and vampires, it's been used quite a bit as a barrier from them. Honestly, we, the people, have no idea as to what they want. I know they want blood, but there was something more. There had to be a cause for this war. There had to be. In that same moment, I felt a note inside my pocket. I pulled it out.

Miss Adams,

You've killed our Master. I know you're one of the toughest Slayers in this world. But that doesn't mean we're gonna stop at any point from ripping your throat out. Or your lover's. That's right. There's a target on Jeff Hardy's back as well. And don't think we won't hesitate to kill Hardy.

~Blayze.

Blayze. Blayze was the vampire I saw tonight and now he has his eyes set on Jeff! Damn it! What am I gonna do? I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up rather early to head to the dojo to train. I didn't know when Blayze was gonna appear, but I had to prepare and clear my head. As I threw strikes at the punching bag, knowing I had to protect the one person I loved more than anything was gonna be a challenge. I had to create a plan. Something that would keep Jeff safe while I executed Blayze. I threw a couple roundhouse kicks against the bag, hitting it harder than normal. I then saw a spout of reddish brown hair. I froze for a second. Was that Sabrina? I thought. I haven't spoken to Sabrina since she and I had dealt with our parents' murder which was about eighteen years ago.

"Sabrina?" I called. The head of reddish-brown hair turned to me. It was her. Sabrina came over with a big smile on her face.

"Harley!" She said, hugging me tightly. I gasped for air as she hugged me. She always had a tendency to hug me too damn tight. Sometimes I wondered if I'd get bruises from her hugging me. I then released myself from her grip, gasping for air.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've got an assignment, what about you?"

"Well, I've become a wrestler now."

"A wrestler? Harley Lynn, are you crazy?" Sabrina crossed her arms. Was I crazy? Not really. I fell in love with Jeff Hardy and I joined TNA because of my assignment. Nobody ever called me by my middle name as well.

"I'm not crazy, Brie. I joined as a wrestler because of an assignment."

"Did a guy have something to do with it?"

"Maybe.."

"Wow. You haven't found anyone since mom and dad died." She told me. "What's his name?"

"Jeff. Jeff Hardy."

"Oh, my god! You're with Jeff Hardy?! Holy crap! That's great, Harley!" Her voice was almost a squeal. I groaned in annoyance. She rolled her eyes.

"So, you met Jeff on your assignment and what? You guys fell in love?"

"Yes."

"Awww! That's so fucking cute!"

I decided then to ignore her for a few and continue with my punching and kicking. The last thing I wanna do is tell her all about my love life now with Jeff. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"So, you became a wrestler because of Jeff?"

"Yes, Brie."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Shut up!" I blushed and shoved her into the punching bag. Sabrina hit her head against the bag and I literally laughed my head off. Sabrina got up and grumbled. I then stretched out and took a seat on the bench. Sabrina sat beside me.

"So, did you find the vampire that killed mom and dad?"

"I did. And I killed her."

Sabrina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock. That's right, sis. I killed her. You didn't. So, ha. Ha. I thought. I was proud of myself in that moment, because I felt superior than Sabrina was. It made me grin.

"You killed her? Good job, Harley!" She said. "That would've made mom and dad proud."

I knew it made them proud. That's why I literally cried after I killed Raven. I knew I did it for avenging my parents' murder and for Sabrina.

"I know it would. But now I got a problem."

"Which is?"

I handed her the note from Blayze. Sabrina read it and her jaw dropped slightly. She handed me the note back and she crossed her arms.

"What are gonna do, Harley?"

"I don't know. But I have to do something to keep Jeff safe."

"Well, I'll come with you. So that Jeff has extra protection."

"But, what about your assignment?"

"Forget that. I'll do anything for my sister." She told me. "And her boyfriend."

Aw. That's how awesome my sister is. She'll always look out for me and protect the ones she loves. Plus, it's been years since we've worked on an assignment together ever since the time when we failed looking for Raven. But now Blayze was our problem. After our session at the dojo, we stopped at the hotel for Sabrina to get her things and we went back to the hotel that the Impact wrestlers and Knockouts were staying for tonight after the show. Sabrina checked in and she got the room across from mine and Jeff's. When we headed to the floor, I saw Jeff looking outside. I smiled, walking from my sister and up to him.

"Hey, Hardy." I murmured. Jeff looked over at me, he pulled me close and gave me a soft sweet kiss. I fell into it for a little bit before pulling away.

"Hey, Harley Quinn."

"This is my sister, Sabrina. Sabrina, this is Jeff Hardy."

Sabrina shook Jeff's hand and then headed to her room. She was exhausted from training and needed to get some rest.

"So, Sabrina is a vampire slayer?" He asked, when she left the picture.

"Yes, she's a vampire slayer. Like me." I told him, as we went back to our hotel room, hand in hand. When we headed inside, I just collapsed on the bed. Jeff came over to my side and he lay with me. I just took his hand in mine and stroked the roots that were tattooed there. He kissed my forehead.

"I brought Sabrina along for one reason," I told him. I pulled the note out of my pocket and handed it over to Jeff. He took it and opened it. He read the note and anger then ran through his veins.

"Fuck." He grumbled. "Great. I got another bloodsucking leech on my ass. When is this gonna end?"

"When Blayze's dead, that's when it'll end. I'm sorry for having you in this, Hardy."

He then calmed down. He knew I was sorry and I meant it; I had to put an end to the vampires that wanted my boyfriend's blood.

"Well, you guys better come up with something soon, I don't know if I can handle it anymore."

"I got that, Hardy." I kissed his lips gently.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning to some noises coming from the hallway. I slipped out of Jeff's arms without waking him and headed out in nothing more than my Juicy Couture outfit. I withdrew my pistol from it's holster and Sabrina accompanied me. She had her gun out as well. I had no clue what was stalking us, but from what I heard, it wasn't a vampire. Sabrina pushed me against the wall. I panicked, because I knew whatever it was also was stalking Jeff. I knew I had another purpose to kill this thing. I looked over the corner and I saw a huge wolf. It was black as night, and had piercing gold eyes. It was a werewolf and only my silver bullets could kill it. We, the human race, weren't just in a war with the vampires, new creatures have amerged and are out for us as well. The werewolves and witches and many creatures wanted us dead as well as the vampires. But for some reason, this wolf looked harmless. He had no sense to kill us. He looked like he had remorse toward us. I sighed and lowered my gun.

"Brie, lower your gun."

"Why?"

"The wolf isn't gonna hurt us. He looks harmless."

"Harley Lynn Adams, he is not harmless! He will attack!"

"Shut up, Brie! It ain't gonna hurt us! Maybe he's here because of Blayze having a target on Jeff! You never know."

I approached the wolf, the wolf's ears flattened and it's teeth bared at me. I took a deep breath and threw on my professional smile.

"Why are you here, wolf?"

The wolf shifted human, he had long reddish brown hair and he had gray eyes and fair skin. He stood up perfectly.

"My name is Shadow. I was brought here because of some protection detail of some human named Jeff Hardy; My alpha warned me that the Master vampire's offspring was looking for him."

"Well, he's protected enough." Sabrina retorted. "We've got this. So you can go."

"She's right," I told Shadow. "You really must go. We Slayers have it under control." I redrew out my pistol and Shadow backed away and ran off. I then put my pistol in it's holster and went back to Jeff's room. Jeff was laying perfectly asleep, his blue and purple hair lay like a sheet over his face. I smiled brightly and returned to bed with him. I moved some of his hair out of his face and I smiled faintly. Jeff began to smile in his sleep and then he opened his eyes. I lay my pistol on the nightstand.

"What was up with all that noise?" He asked, his voice was still half asleep.

"A werewolf was in the hallway. He said that he was also going to protect you, but I disagreed and told him that me and Sabrina would cover it and he left." I told him, looking into his soft piercing emerald green eyes.

"Weird. But it's better that I got two beautiful slayers to watch my back. You and Sabrina." He murmured, as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I blushed. Damn it. I gotta stop him from making me blush, easier said than done. I sighed and just lay my head on his bare chest, stroking his tattoos with my finger tips. He sighed gently, tightening his arms around me and he kissed me ever so gently. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be vampire bait." I whispered. Jeff laughed softly and he kissed my temple.

"You have a point or I'd be a living creature of the night."

"If you were, I'd have to kill you."

Jeff turned so that he was on top of me and pinned me down by my wrists. I giggled softly and met his eyes.

"Would you really kill me?" He asked.

I sat up so that I could look at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed deeply. I inhaled his familiar cinnamon, sugar and pine scent. He smelt so good, it relaxed me.

"Harley Quinn."

"Hmm?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"No, I wouldn't kill you. I'd love you too much to kill you, Hardy. I think we both know that."

He took my face in his hands; He stroked my hair and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"If it really happens, if I get bitten by one of them, I want you to be the one to do it; to save me."

"Don't, Jeff. Cause I won't kill you."

"Harley, please. I'm just saying in case it happens. Okay?"

"I know, but I don't want to do it, because I love you, Hardy and I don't want to lose you. I can't bear that pain any longer."

I felt the tears coming into my eyes. My thoughts were going crazy. I didn't wanna kill Hardy. I loved him too much. He meant something to me. He was my real love, when it happened, no, I wasn't gonna shoot him. Not now. Not ever. A tear fell down my face and he wiped it away.

"Harley. I'm sorry. I never should've said that. I feel stupid now." He told me. "Come here." He took me into his arms as I softly sobbed and sniffled. I felt his hand on my back, making soft circles on my spine and I just lay my head on him. He then began to sing something to me softly. I listened. I have never heard Jeff sing before. It was surprising. I let his voice comfort me and keep me at perfect ease.

"I've never heard that."

"Heard what?"

"You singing to me."

"I used to do it all the time; But I don't do it as much anymore since Beth passed away."

"It's beautiful, Hardy."

I looked up into his eyes and he kissed me deeply and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you, Harley Quinn." He kissed the bridge of my nose, and pecked my lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next show, I had a match with Jamie against Madison Rayne and Tara... I was in my perfect gothic outfit. I had a black corset bodice with spiderweb sleeves, black tights, a skull and studded belt and combat boots. I didn't wear my Harley Quinn make up, I decided to let Jeff paint my face. I wanted to bring back the image I had from before. I put on my black leather fingerless gloves and watched as my silver enhanced black nail polish sparkled. I looked at myself in the mirror, my own grey eyes staring at my reflection. It was crazy as to how I become just a vampire slayer, a mere shadow in the daylight, to a famous TNA Knockout. Sometimes it didn't feel real. Like I was in a different place. A place that only dreams are made of. I sighed and began to stretch out my body. My shoulders were tweaked really bad today, as if something bad was waiting for me, which was impossible because I've faced evil time and time again. Crap. My shoulders really stung after I stretched them out; I might have to bug Hardy for a massage or something. I thought. At least the rest of my body was fine, so I had nothing to worry about there. I opened up a bottle of Arizona sweet tea and pink lemonade and took a long hit from it, the tea soothing my rather tired throat. I sighed as the coolness of it relaxed me even more. I was ready for a fight by now. I decided to take a quick look around and make my rounds around the Impact Zone. I sprayed the placed down with holy water and lined the place with garlic and even lay some silver as well to keep the bloodsucking bitches and moon howling mutts at bay. I quickly put my pistol and my silver knives in my trunk and sighed.

"Harley!" I heard Jamie call for me. Welp, that moment of pure relaxation was over. I thought. Jamie was standing a little farther ahead of me, she was wearing her "Let The Pigeons Loose' shirt which was cut up to reveal her belly and she wore black tights, like mine. I approached her.

"You rang?" I asked.

"Ready to kick some ass?"

"More than I ever will be," I told her. As we walked down to the curtain, I was stopped by Sting.

"Hey, Harley. Hogan wanted to inform you that you have a Knockouts' Title shot against Gail Kim at Bound For Glory," Sting told me.

My mouth dropped. I was gonna be having a shot for a championship? No fucking way! I thought. Ooh, that means I have to kick Gail's happy ass, which won't be a problem.

"Sweet! Thanks for the memo, Stinger!" I responded and he laughed. He carried his baseball bat on his shoulder.

"Showtime! Good luck, Harley. Good luck, Jamie!"

"Thanks, Sting." We both said in unison as we headed out the curtain. I was ready to rock and roll, I wanted victory to happen, and yet we were just heading to the ring. I couldn't wait to tell Jeff. I was excited and thrilled for this. A chance to be champion!

"From Greenwich, Connecticut and Detroit, Michigan, Harley and Velvet Sky!" Christy Hemme's bright voice rang across the Impact Zone. The crowd cheered brightly for both of us. I stood alongside Jamie as Madison Rayne's music played. I rolled my eyes. Madison did her lovely 'wave' to the crowd that booed her. I snorted with amusement. This girl has no skills and yet she thinks she's queen? Please. I thought.

"I'll give you five bucks if you go steal Madison's crown." I told Jamie. Jamie laughed hysterically, leaning against the ropes for balance.

"Deal, Harley." She shook my hand. As the match started, I started attacking Madison, throwing her completely off guard, and I threw her to the ground by her hair. The crowd roared. Madison punched me, dazing me, but I then threw her to the corner. I choked her by using the tip of my combat boot. When she got back up, she threw me to the ground, Jamie making the crowd chant my name. I got thrown into the corner, but when she ran for me, I kicked her in the head and nailed her with a Whisper In The Wind. As I tried to pin her, Tara got involved by hitting me really hard in the head. My necklace glowed and healed my injury as Jamie attacked her. I then set Madison up for Nightmare Calling and got the win.

"Here are your winners, Harley and Velvet Sky!"

Jamie and I headed up the ramp before Tara and Madison could do anymore, and when Madison went to go get her crown, she screamed and bitched at the sight of it being missing. I looked over at Jamie and she had the crown in her hands. I laughed and decided to place the crown on her. We headed backstage and we went our own ways as I headed for my locker room that I share with Jeff. Jeff was busy painting his face, so I snuck in quietly, and grabbed my new Harley Quinn shirt that one of my fans had made for me and a pair of jeans and my new Ed Hardy shoes. I showered, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked back out and decided to sit on the counter beside Jeff. At least my hair was being polite and not putting up a damn arguement with me today. Jeff was painting his face with a green tone and some orange. I just watched as he applied every single detail. It always intrigued me as to how he did that. Jeff looked over at me and a smile came across his face. He then set down his paintbrush and he touched my face. His touch was always so warm and comforting.

"Great job tonight, Harley Quinn." He said, in his perfect North Carolina accent. I smiled back at him and lay my hand on top of his.

"Thanks, Hardy." I told him. "By the way, I have some news."

Jeff looked at me. His eyes meeting mine, they were a soft emerald green.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting my first title shot."

"That's great, Harley!" He responded. My smile got bigger, I was excited even more now that Jeff was happy for me to get this chance to become champion. I needed to become champion and so did he. He was going to be facing Austin Aries for the world heavyweight title. That'd be awesome, me and him as champions. Hmm. I might even celebrate with him after we both walk away with gold.

"Yeah. So, I'm hoping you'll be able to win against Aries. Because I have something in mind in case we both become champion." I told him.

"Which is?"

I bit my lip for a second. "I'm not telling you just yet. You have to wait, Hardy."

"Damn it!"

I started giggling softly, but I then wrapped my arms around him, and ran my fingers through his hair. He lifted up my chin with his hand and he kissed me gently. I fell into it, letting him kiss me deeper. I smiled halfway through as he lay his hands down on my hips and tightened his arms around me. I pulled away from his kiss and met his soft emerald green eyes.

"So, did you make your rounds?"

"I did. No vampires or werewolves and I even magic proofed the place so no damn witches could invade either."

"Good. No supernatural creatures for once. I can finally have you to myself."

"Mmhmm."

He kissed me again, but it was more deeper and passionate. I could feel his hand go inside my shirt, letting him feel my skin underneath. His soft touch felt really good on my skin, it felt as if I was being brushed by a feather. I leaned up against him, to let this moment sink in before anyone else could snatch it away from us. He then broke the kiss and then started to trail his lips down my neck. A shot of pure pleasure ran straight through my veins. I let out a rather soft whimper of pleasure. I wanted him in that moment, whenever he'd kiss my soft spots, it instantly turned me on.

"Hardy?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you gotta get ready for your match?"

He looked at me, his emerald eyes were full of a light passion.

"Fuck that. It can wait."

I giggled and let him kiss me again. I didn't care either. It was a long time since we had done that. I wanted him and he accepted it perfectly.

Moments later, I regained my breath, Damn. He knew how to work his magic. I thought. I just kissed his bare shoulder and sighed deeply. That was what I wanted was to be with him and revamp the love I had for him. He held me close, running his fingers through my hair. I lay my head on his chest. Now, I had never had done that in a fucking locker room, but it was worth it. I didn't care in that moment. I needed to be him.

"Now, I have never thought about doing that in my locker room." Jeff chuckled in my ear. I met his eyes, they were back to being soft and green.

"Well, I think it was worth it," I told him, as he took my hand in his and kissed it.

"I agree."

He smiled and kissed me ever so softly on my lips and then he pressed his lips to my forehead. I then decided to redress. I could sense Jeff was watching my movements, so I ignored them.

"You're so stubborn." He chuckled softly as he slipped his clothes back on. I smiled at that comment.

"Yeah, but you love me." I told him.

"Yes, I do, Harley. More than anything." He then took my face in his hands. "I wouldn't trade you for anything, Harley Quinn."

"Neither would I, Hardy."

He pecked my lips and smiled brightly. I then broke away from him and let him get ready for his match. That was partial as to what I had planned when I beat Gail and he beats Aries. I smiled as I leaned against the wall as he went back to repaint his face. I really loved him. He brought a new meaning to the world that I lived in. He couldn't stop staring at my reflection in the mirror. I rolled my eyes, causing him to laugh softly. I then decided to listen to Cradle of Filth and read my new book, Greywalker; which was about some private eye who got beat up, died for two minutes and now can see ghosts.

(End of this chapter! Btw, Greywalker is a fucking amazing book! You HAVE to read it! Please review this so far! ~Tigerstar~)


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the show, something felt off. I had no clue as to what it was. Jeff and I had returned to North Carolina, and I can sense that something was wrong. I woke up in bed; Jeff wasn't there. I sat up and I heard music playing. I decided to follow the sound and when I did, I saw Jeff. He was playing his guitar, playing some melancholy chords. I sighed softly and wondered what was bugging him. I leaned against the wall, letting the shadow cover me. I crossed my arms and listened as I tried to figure out what was the cause of this. Fuck it. I need to know. I walked over to Jeff and sat beside him on the couch. He looked over and jumped slightly. I smirked at his reaction. I scared him. I snorted with amusement.

"Christ. Harley, you scared the shit out of me!" He said. I giggled. Payback for scaring me those many times before. I looked at him, his emerald eyes were hard with sadness.

"Sorry, Hardy." I told him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and he placed his guitar on the stand beside him. I watched his movements before he looked out the window. I then heard 'My Immortal' by Evanescence playing rather low. I knew that was one of the most saddening songs ever. I walked over to him and I just slipped my arms around him.

"Today's the anniversary of my girlfriend's death." He told me. My mouth dropped slightly. I'd forgotten about that. Jeff had lost his girlfriend, Beth, in a car accident before he and I crossed paths. I saw the first tear fall down his perfect face and I just hugged him.

"Aw, Hardy. I'm sorry."

I heard a soft sob escape his throat, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I just gripped him tighter. I knew what tragedy can do to a person, I've been there. I lost my parents to a murder by Raven; but I got my revenge by ending her immortal life. I just inhaled his familiar scent, of cinnamon, sugar and pine.

"It's gonna be okay," I whispered in his ear. "It'll be allright, Hardy. Shhh. Don't cry. I'm here. I'm here."

I just let him hold me tight. I had to. I knew how hard it was for him. I was in his place before after my parents died; I was so hysterical and in a blinding fury after they died, I knew that vampire slaying became my purpose. And now that Raven was destroyed, it all disappeared and it made me a stronger person. Maybe that's what I needed to do for Jeff, be strong for him. I just ran a hand down his back and rubbed it slightly. I understood the pain he was experiencing. I was there. Pain like what he felt was like a shot to the heart. A wound, that yet if it heals, it still stings after a little while.

"I'm sorry, Harley. I just miss her." He said, softly.

"Don't be sorry. I know how you feel, Hardy. I've been there." I told him. "It's okay."

He nodded, he knew I was right. I was in his exact place many years ago. I knew that he missed his girlfriend, but he did move on, with me. I kissed his cheek.

"At least someone understands what I've been through."

"How so?"

"Matt's been on my ass about it and how he thinks it's controlling me."

"Well, he's wrong. He doesn't understand what a love-related tragedy can do to someone."

I ran my fingers through Jeff's hair and I smiled at him. Love related tragedies were always the worst. I knew that they could sting alot more than just regular tragedies. Jeff's overwhelming grief subsided and he just held me close to him.

"We'll take sometime and go see her." I told him. "I still go and see my mom and dad, even after they've left this life. I think it gives them reassurance to know that I'm okay and I'm sure she would like to hear your voice."

"You're right. I might just have to do that." He said. He kissed my forehead.

"You'll get through it. Even if it takes a little while. I know it's hard, but it'll fade away soon. You just have to know that you'll see her again soon."

He sighed and nodded. I kissed him gently and just lay my head back on him.

"I love you, Harley Quinn."

"I love you too, Hardy."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jeff and I went down to the graveyard together. He insisted that I'd go with him to see Beth's grave. Which was fine. I think he needed the closure. I held onto his hand and the black rose in my free hand. The black rose smelt so sweet. We walked together to her grave. I could sense that Jeff's grief was returning, so I let him wrap his arm around me and hold me against his side. When we got to her grave. Something felt different; I could sense that someone was here with us. And that scared me. I placed the rose in my arm, and reached down into my holster for my silver knife. Someone was here. I could sense it. My slayer instincts kicked in and when I looked over, I saw a figure leaning against a tree across from us. I narrowed my eyes to get a better description and I saw that the man had reddish black hair, and blazing red eyes. He was a vampire. Damn it! Not here! This wasn't a proper place to fight. It was a place to honor those who have fallen! Christ. I thought. I decided to break away from Jeff and quickly say something to the grave, I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, Beth. I know we've never met, but Jeff has told me alot about you. I'm Harley. I came here with him because he has something to say to you." I said, softly. I ended up laying the black rose down on the grave. I looked at Jeff, and I could see tears staining his eyes again.

"Go on, love." I told him. "Say something."

I broke away from his grasp and stepped back to lean on another grave. I watched as Jeff stood there. He was a slient as a shadow; I sighed and took his hand in mine. Jeff's fingers squeezed mine gently.

"Beth." I heard Jeff's voice, finally. "I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. A whole lot, but Harley has helped me cope with that. I'll still love you. No matter what. I never got a chance to say goodbye to you and I guess I'll regret that for the rest of my life. But I'll never stop thinking about you."

I hoped in that moment that Jeff got the closure he wanted, maybe letting Beth hear his voice might clear things up for him. I decided to focus on the figure who was watching me and Jeff. He was still there. His red eyes glaring me down. The figure then decided to attack me. In an instant, I was taken down.

"Harley!" Jeff screamed. I fought the vampire off, by throwing it off of me. I kicked it in the chest and it flew back a few feet and hit a tree. The vampire snarled and tried to grab me by the throat. I then roundhouse kicked it in the head and withdrew my pistol. I shot it repeatedly, causing bloodcurling screeches to escape from its throat. I then withdrew my silver knife out of its holster and brought it to the vampires' throat.

"Who sent you?" I said, venom in my voice. A smirk came across the vampire's face.

"Blayze. He sent me to take advantage of your pathetic human so that he could finish the job." The vampire laughed eviliy.

"Well, tell your pathetic excuse of a Master that if he wants me or Jeff, he has a fucking war to prepare for." I retorted, gravely.

The vampire then broke my grasp and vanished into the darkness of the forest. I panted, my necklace glowed and healed my injuries. Jeff came up beside me as I stood up.

"You okay, Harley Quinn?"

"I'll be fine. A vampire was looking to injure you so that Blayze could kill you." I told him. Jeff's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, he has to do better than that if he wants to take me down." He responded.

I couldn't agree more. Blayze had to prepare for war if he wants to take away my love of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

After the encounter with the vampire at Beth's grave, I decided to head out and shoot some targets. I had to load up the house with garlic and holy water and silver, I didn't want any chances with vampires or werewolves that wanted my love dead or wanted a drop of his blood. I picked up my pistol and aimed at the targets. I shot them with pure accracy as Jeff was busy finishing up one of his amazing colorful pieces. I had to come up with another plan to take Blayze down before he could harm Jeff. I shot another bottle and it shattered into chunks and landed onto the ground. I might have to call Sabrina and discuss it with her later. I then heard a rustling noise ahead of me. I paused and listened. I sliently prayed that it wasn't a vampire. I saw a pair of silver blue eyes watching me. I lifted up my gun and tried to shoot it, but it disappeared into the shadows. What was that? I thought. I then decided to check it out. I went into the woods and when I did, I was taken down. I then saw a huge white tiger on top of me. It snarled. I aimed my gun to its head, but then it leaped off of me, unharming me. I stood up. The tiger shifted into a human. When I got a good look at the face, I saw that it was my good friend, Emberlynn. Emberlynn and I met when we were in school. She had long black and brown hair and dark hazel eyes. I froze. It's been years since I last saw her. It was bloody surprising to see her in these parts.

"Ember? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Ember let out an amused purr.

"I'm here to keep an eye on your lover; I heard that the master of the city was after him. I had to make sure he's safe." She told me, crossing her arms and leaning against a tree. "How's my favorite Slayer?"

I smiled brightly as she came over and hugged me. God, she was warmer than Jeff, then I remembered that she was half tiger, so that why she was warm.

"I'm good, Ember. Dealing with another vampire on my ass, but whatever."

Ember chuckled. Emberlynn became a weretiger when one night, a tiger had escaped the zoo, and it had take her down and bitten her. The tiger's bite mixed with her blood, which made her into a weretiger. Weretigers are rare in these parts. A lot of people don't see them, because they are enemies with werewolves, and have been killed by werewolves. Ember was lucky because she was always on the run. Yet, it surprised me to see her in North Carolina.

"Ah, Harley. You've always got a bloodsucker on you; Must be cause you're damn stubborn."

"Shut up, Ember! I am not!"

"Whatever, Harley. Maybe that's why Jeff Hardy loves you."

Oi. She knows I'm dating Jeff, but how did she know that? Like for real? She's always on the run, yet she don't have the time to watch an episode of Impact? What the hell?

"How'd you know about that?"

"I saw you and Jeff on the cover of a wrestling magazine."

"Oh." I said.

"Is he a good kisser, Harl?"

Here we go. The million dollar question; Is he a good kisser? Fucking hell. I'm tired of letting people know about my dating life. I love Jeff. I do. But, I hate when people come in to close about our relationship.

"Yeah. He is. Happy?"

"Very. I must go. I'll be here for the next few days; I'll keep my eyes open for Blayze and let you or Sabrina know."

"Thanks, Ember."

She shifted back into a white tiger and ran off. I went back into the house and watched as Jeff was still working on his piece. I loved how incredible his skill was. I sat on the couch and pulled out Poltergeist, the second Greywalker book and began to read. As I read, I then felt something cold on my face. I wiped it off. Jeff had put his paint on me. My mouth dropped.

"Really, Hardy?"

He chuckled and continued working like it was nothing. I rolled my eyes and cleaned myself off. I guess that was for pouring water on him before to wake him up. I then decided to get him back. I then grabbed a big glass, filled it with water and snuck up behind him. I then turned it over and poured it all over him. I saw his jaw drop.

"Oh, it's on!" He said. I ran off and he went straight after me. I started to giggle and then in the midst of it all, he grabbed me and I squealed. I was then pinned down by my wrists. I looked up at him. He blew away his wet hair from his face.

"You had to pour water on me?"

"You had to bloody put paint on me?"

Jeff laughed softly. I leaned up and looked at him. His eyes were soft and yet full of mischief.

"I hate you." I told him. He made a fake scoff and put his hand over his heart, like he was hurt.

"Ouch."

"Shut up." I started to giggle again. He then smiled and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, ignoring the fact that he was sopping wet. It actually turned me on a little. He kissed me deeper and more passionately. I let him trail his hands down my body and rest them on my hips. I could sense that he was smiling halfway through before I turned in his arms. I then decided to just lay on him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Harley." He said, in a whisper, as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again in a soft peck.

"I love you, Hardy."

He then trailed some of his kisses down my throat and neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him as he then gently bit down on my neck.

"I have something to tell you." I told him. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to Detroit with me?"

"Course, Darling." He said. "I'd love to go."


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally here. Bound For Glory. I was getting ready for my match against Gail Kim, I had a whole new set of wrestling gear I was going to debut tonight. I decided to cut the Harley Quinn gimmick and do stuff that showed who I truly am. I was in a short black top that was exposing my body a little bit, with spiderwebs designed into the fabric, I had worn a mesh shirt underneath, with matching black tights, a studded belt with a skull as the belt buckle and my world famous combat boots. I stretched out every portion of my body, relieving the aching muscles in my body. I had to focus now, and get my first Knockouts' championship. I wasn't only doing this for me. I was doing this for Jeff as well. Jeff had his match against Austin Aries tonight as well. So, a lot of pressure is on me right now, and I felt it like it was a dark tension. My ferret, Mist popped her head out of my tote bag. I had brought her along for good luck. Mist looked around the arena for a second before going back inside my bag to sleep. I smirked softly, she was so cute. I then felt something strange. I then withdrew my knife out of it's holster inside of my tights. Someone was here. I could sense it. The room got colder and before I knew it, I saw a figure. He had black hair, and blazing red eyes. Blayze. He was here. Damn it! I thought. In a matter of seconds, he was right in front of me. His breath reeked of death and blood.

"What do you want?"

"Just to warn you that I will be watching you and your lover tonight, Slayer. Because after Aries destroys Jeff, I'm gonna finish the job." He said, his voice as dark as night.

"Good luck with that. You'll be dead before you can even open a fang on him." I retorted, matching my voice with his. Blayze vanished in a matter of seconds. I then sighed. I then felt a pair of hands on me, I whirled around, knife drawn. It was Jeff. I lowered my knife.

"Relax, Harley Quinn." He told me. He then saw the look in my eyes, all the rage I was feeling. "What's wrong?"

"Blayze was here. He was looking for you."

"Great." He muttered. I just sighed and shrugged. I didn't know as to what my plan was for Blayze, but I had to think of something to protect Jeff. and fast. "What did he tell you?"

"That he was coming after you after your match with Aries." I leaned against the wall. "Hardy, I'm running out of options now. My plan's ruined."

For the first time, in quite sometime, I have never wanted to give up. But, my plan I had to kill Blayze was ruined now that he was in the arena, waiting for the final strike to be hit. Jeff came over and he took my hands in his. His touch was warm and comforting.

"Don't say that, Harley. You'll think of something. I know you will." He murmured, in his perfect North Carolina accent. He then just held me close for a moment. Mist then popped herself out of my bag and then sat on my shoulder. Jeff looked over at the ferret.

"Since when did you have a ferret?" He asked. I looked over at Mist. Mist sat perfectly on my shoulder.

"I've had her for a while. I sometimes take her on trips with me. This is Mist." I told him, opening my hands so that Mist could jump into them. Jeff smiled at the ferret and Mist sniffed him. She then nuzzled him. Jeff then stroked Mist's fur before she jumped back into my bag.

"Mist's cute, Harley Quinn."

"Isn't she?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight." He said. "I hope to see you with gold, Harley Quinn."

"And I hope the same for you, Hardy. Make me proud." I repiled. Jeff leaned in and kissed me deeply and passionately. I broke his kiss and smiled brightly.

"I love you, Harley."

"Love you too, Hardy."

He then kissed me again and let me go. It was time for me to get put on a fight against Gail Kim and make Jeff proud. I then headed down to the curtain. I then sighed and took a deep breath as my new theme, 'Wait and Bleed' by Slipknot rang through the arena. I then walked out and flashed the devils' horns as the crowd cheered for me.

"Introducing the challenger, from Detroit, Michigan, Harley!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out loud as I got into the ring. I flashed the devil's horns as I leaped onto the turnbuckle and then jumped down as Gail's music blasted. I watched as she came out in some corset one piece outfit and the crowd booed.

"And introducing the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Gail Kim!"

She showed off her title, making people boo at her presence and the match started. Gail took me down first, but I kicked her in the chest, causing her to fly into the turnbuckle. I then ran for her but she kicked me. I staggered as my necklace healed the blow and I threw her to the ground. Gail got back up and then threw me into the corner, choking me out with her boot. My necklace glowed again and healed my throat. I then kicked her back into the corner, as she moved out of the way, I then hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. I tried pinning her, but she kicked out at two. I then decided to hit her with Nightmare Calling and when I pinned her, she kicked out again. I then decided to throw her into a submission. I took her into an Anaconda Vise type of hold and then she tapped out. The crowd cheered. I then began to cry as the ref handed me the Knockouts' Title. I stood up from the mat.

"Here is your winner and new TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!" Christy's voice rang out as the crowd went insane for me. I clutched my Knockouts' championship and flashed the devil's horns. I then leaped up onto the turnbuckle and I showed off the title. The crowd was crazy. I then heard the familiar sound and Jeff's music played. I smiled big and bright. Jeff came out, still in his street clothes. He had his hood of his jacket over his head. The crowd cheered for him and I clapped along. I placed the Knockouts' title on my shoulder and then Jeff came into the ring. I smiled at him as he got a microphone.

"Hello, Creatures!" I heard Jeff's voice ring out into the arena. The crowd cheered brightly for him. I smiled brightly at the one thing I loved the most. "And hello, my beautiful princess of the night."

He made me blush. Damn it, him and his magic. I then rolled my eyes at my blush and then turned my full attention to Jeff.

"Congratulations, my beautiful princess." He told me. I smirked lightly. "I have something to ask of you, in front of all my Creatures."

He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small black box. My eyes widened. Was he gonna do what I think he was gonna do? I then took a deep breath, to cool my fluttering heartbeat.

"My Harley Quinn. I love you so much. You're everything to me. I never thought I'd never find myself loving someone like you again. You've been there for me since we met a couple of years ago. You've helped me face the tragedy that destroyed my life and made me see that there isn't just darkness in the world." He then popped open the box and I saw a black diamond ring in a heart cut with smallear diamonds on the side. "Harley. Will you marry me?"

The crowd cheered as I covered my gaping jaw with my hands. I then took a deep breath.

"Yes! Yes! I will." I told him. Jeff then slipped the beautiful engagement ring onto my finger and then pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back deeply and passionately. He broke my kiss and he smiled brightly. That was crazy. I'm engaged now! I thought as my breath caught in my throat. We headed back behind the curtain. The engagement ring sparkling beautifully on my right finger.

"How long have you had this planned?" I asked Jeff. Jeff then looked down at the black diamond on my finger.

"Ever since we first got together. I figured at the right time, I would do it."

"And it was the right time." I kissed his lips again. "I love you, Jeff."

"I love you too, Harley." He squeezed my hand. "My perfect princess of the night."

I blushed at the sound of that. Damn him and his magic. Now, there was one thing I still had to do. Watch out for Blayze in case he tried to ruin Jeff's chances.


	10. Chapter 10

(This chapter was written when I watched Bound For Glory tonight! Hats off to my favorite Killjoy and good buddy, Jeff Hardy! Congrats, champ! You frickin' deserve it!)

After the shocking fact that Jeff had proposed to me, I now knew that I had Blayze's head on a plate. I wasn't gonna let this happen. I then decided to shower, change into of Jeff's shirts I had cut up, I carried my pistol in my holster in my jeans and my knives at the small of my back. It was indeed showtime, as Stinger would say. I then went to find Jeff. All of TNA knew I had weapons on me, because you never know when a vampire was gonna strike the arena. Like tonight. As I went to Jeff's locker room, I saw the unblinding glare of one Austin Aries. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that Jeff was gonna walk away with his championship tonight and that made me proud inside. I headed inside his locker room and I saw Jeff. He was already in his gear, ready to fight. I smiled and leaned against the wall as he painted his face. I hope Aries was prepared for the warfare that led in his way. I watched the black diamond on my finger sparkle brightly in the light. It was warfare time and I could sense it. Jeff better make me proud tonight. After Jeff had gotten ready, he and I headed out to the curtain and I noticed that he wasn't doing his theme song like normal, it was different. We walked out, hand in hand as normal. I saw Aries' figure in the ring, watching me and Jeff as we walked down the ramp.

"Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Harley, from Cameron, North Carolina, he is 'The Charismatic Enigma', Jeff Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out as the crowd cheered. I then saw Blayze's eyes watching me now. I had my hand on my pistol in case he took any chances. Jeff turned around and he kissed me before heading into the ring. The match started and I watched at Jeff took down Aries instantly. My eyes shifted from him to Blayze. I glared Blayze down, making sure that if he wanted to play games, he was gonna be dead. I then turned back and watched as Jeff hit Aries with a Whisper In The Wind. Jeff tried to pin Aries, but he kicked out. Aries then took Jeff down and I groaned in annoyance. I then decided to distract Aries. I made a flirtatious smile, Aries saw it and he smiled back before being Twist Of Fated by Jeff. Jeff then went up the turnbuckle and Swanton Bombed him. 1-2-3!

Oh, my God. He did it! He did it! My mouth dropped and I clapped my hands. I then saw as Aries pouted and pouted and bitched over his lost. I didn't fucking care for him, I wanted Jeff. I then slipped into the ring and I just leaped into his arms. He did it. Jeff chuckled and supported me with one arm and placed the TNA World Heavyweight Title on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." I told him. Jeff smiled brightly. He then leaned in and kissed me deeply and passionately. I fell into it. I then broke his kiss and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Harley Quinn. I don't know what I'd do without you." He murmured. I smiled and I could sense that I was crying. Jeff wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry, Harley." He whispered in my ear. I sniffled slightly and then hugged him. I didn't care about how bad he reeked, I just wanted to be embraced by my new World Champion. I didn't care for Blayze right now. I'd kill him another day. All I wanted was to go celebrate with Jeff. When we got backstage, Jeff was embraced and praised by everyone. Jeff had been chasing after that title for two years. And it made me extremely proud that he conquered his dream again.


	11. Chapter 11

(This is the aftermath of Jeff Hardy's Title win last night, so be prepared to see some twists! xo xo ~Tigerstar~)

After Jeff's successful win against Aries, I had decided to throw a party for him. I invited all of the Impact roster to celebrate with us. I was busy getting ready. I had my hair in a ponytail, it was curled up in ringlets, I wore a black and dark purple bodice and a matching skirt. High heeled leather boots completed my outfit. My necklace lay perfectly against my skin, and I smiled brightly. But, Jeff had no idea I had this planned for him. I smiled brightly, but I as I finshed getting ready, I hooked my leg holster on and slid my pistol into it before hideing it with my skirt. I had a feeling that Blayze was going to be here and I had to be prepared. I never thought I'd see myself and my new fiance both becoming champions in one night. I was really overjoyed and was super proud of Jeff so far. I smiled at the sound of that. Harley & Jeff Hardy. Champions. I then headed out and saw Lauren and Jamie. Jamie was in a dark red corset dress, and Lauren wore a pale blue dress. They both looked amazing.

"Harley!" Lauren squealed as I placed the Knockouts' title on my shoulder. I was double squeezed by them, hard. I smiled brightly. I had to deal with it. Sometimes Lauren and Jamie both annoyed me sometimes, but I loved them like they were my sisters. I escaped their hug.

"Congratulations!" Jamie said. "We're so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Vel Vel. Angel. Means a lot." I told them. "But I think you should congratulate Jeff; He's the real champion. Not me."

"You guys are both real champions." I heard another voice join in. It was Madison Rayne. Wait. Was she being nice to me or was she just playing the fool?

"Or at least you will be until I get my Knockouts' title back." She made her voice cold again. I snorted with amusement. I knew she was playing the fool. What a bitch.

"Bitch, please. You'll be dead before you even try to take this Knockouts' title from me." I retorted. "I put Gail in an Anaconda Vice. I'll do it to you too, Rayne. Now, run along, wanna be Queen."

Madison got really mad and humilated, but Lauren and Jamie stepped in front of me. She grumbled and backed off. I then smiled and laughed at how pissed she was. I then turned to Lauren and Jamie.

"Guys. I have some news." I told them, showing off my new engagement ring. "Jeff and I are getting married."

"Oh, my God! Harley! Congratulations!" Lauren squealed, she took my hand and stared at the beautiful black diamond that sparkled beautifully on my skin.

"Thanks, guys."

"Aww. Jeff loves you a whole lot if he wants you to be his forever." Jamie told me. I nodded. "You really must make him happy."

"I do." I told her. I then broke away from them to go find the man of the hour, my perfect love, Jeff. When I did, I heard noises and saw that Blayze had his hands on Jeff. Damn it! I grabbed my pistol and shot Blayze repeatedly. He screeched in agony and let him go. I knelt down beside Jeff as Blayze disappeared again.

"Hardy? Are you okay?"

"I'm allright." He croaked. "He almost had his damn fangs in me."

I helped him up. Jeff was bleeding from the side of his head and he had a black eye. My poor Hardy. I thought. I then wiped the blood that was in his face away.

"I never should've left you alone," I told him, as I kept the cloth on the side of his head, applying pressure to the open wound.

"It's okay, Harley Quinn. I knew he was gonna be here anyways." He murmured. "Luckily you were here. I couldn't hold him off any longer."

"My poor Hardy." I murmured, kissing his forehead. "You didn't deserve this."

"And you didn't deserve to get killed. I had to protect you in some way." He whispered. "I had to make sure my beautiful princess of the night wasn't gonna get hurt."

The bleeding stopped. I helped him up and he pulled me into his arms. I hugged him, inhaling his warm cinnamon, sugar and pine scent.

"At least you were brave enough to hold him off. I guess my teaching has taught you well, Hardy."

"It has." He leaned down and kissed me gently. "And I think Blayze has a war to prepare for."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I love you, Hardy." I said. "More than anything."

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my temple. "I love you too, Harley Quinn."

(Sketchy, huh? Hang around for more! ~Tigerstar~)


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning, I noticed that Jeff wasn't anywhere to be found. I panicked instantly. Damn it, Blayze took him! I thought, sitting up. I then ran over to Sabrina's room and knocked on the door repeatedly. Sabrina opened it, and when she saw my worried face, she knew right then and there, what had happened. He thought just like his damn sire! He grabbed Jeff at a vulernable time, which was when I was snuggled up close to him and when he was in my arms. Fuck. I had to do something and do it quick.

"Blayze is dead. I'll make sure of it!" My voice was full of fury as I grabbed my stakes and my pistol. I then saw the sheet of paper on my bed.

_If you ever wanna see your pathetic human lover again, Slayer, meet me at the one place that Jeff was grieving at._

_~Blayze_

I then threw the piece of paper down and burned it. Blayze had Jeff at the graveyard where his girlfriend was buried at. He was smart. Very smart.

"Harley. You have to come up with something to kill Blayze and get Jeff back." Sabrina said, as she slipped her pistol into her leg holster. I had a damn good enough plan anyways. Mist popped out of my bag. Damn. What was I gonna do with Mist here? I thought.

"I have a plan. Take out him and his offspring. Or find something to eliminate the entire vampire race from society," I said. Sabrina paused.

"There is one thing that could eliminate the race, a sword. The Venomous Fang. I'm the only one who has it, no one knows it exists." Sabrina explained. She handed me the Venomous Fang. It was shaped like a fang with a handle made out of vampire bones. It was perfect. I slipped the blade in my back holster and then we took off to the graveyard where Beth was buried. I apologized to myself sliently for fighting in a place for the fallen, but I had to save my love. His life depended on it. I told Sabrina to hurry up, because I had no idea what condition Jeff was in. We sped down to the grave site and we hid in the woods. Blayze had Jeff captive, he had tape around his wrists and there was tubes hitting into a bag. Crap. They're enjecting Jeff's blood. I had to make a move and now was it. Three vampires were surrounding Jeff.

"What are we gonna do, Harley?" Sabrina asked, sliently. I looked over at her.

"Simple. You distract them and kill them, I'll handle Blayze." I told her. Sabrina nodded and then she started shooting her pistol and leaving the bushes. I saw the three vampires go after Sabrina while I then stood up and walked out of the bushes. Blayze smiled brightly at my arrival.

"Look who it is, the Slayer. Ready to watch me kill your lover?" His voice rang and it was cold and remorseless like a grave. I stepped closer and grabbed him by the throat, the love that I had for Jeff making me stronger. Blayze's eyes widened.

"You'll be dead before you can even kill him." I retorted, soft and cold. Blayze threw me into a tree, my body landing back against the tree. My back burned before my necklace glowed and healed my blow. I got back up on my feet and then struck at him, Blayze dodge most of my blows until I jumped into a tree. Blayze was confused and distracted.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Slayer." He snarled, his fangs unsheathing. "I wanna taste your blood. I've had plenty of your lover's."

That added more fuel to the fire. I jumped onto Blayze's back and then threw him against more of the trees, His head hitting every trunk. I panted and then withdrew my pistol. Blayze got up, and then ran at me. I shot him, making him screech in pure agony. I shot him in the head and he fell back. I debated on killing the vampire race then decided, fuck it, I'll kill him instead. I grabbed my silver stake and stabbed him in the heart and twisted it.

"NOO!" Blayze roared before turning into ashes. I got up from the ground and smiled at the ashes beside me. Blayze was gone. I then realized, Jeff. I ran over to Jeff, withdrew my silver knife and cut him free. Jeff looked up at me and he smiled brightly.

"Harley." He murmured. I just hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried softly. Jeff stroked my hair.

"It's okay. Harley Quinn. It's okay." He rubbed my back as I sniffled. I almost lost Jeff; Almost. Inhaling his lovely cinnamon, pine and sugar scent, it comforted me. Blayze was gone now. I was thrilled with that. Maybe I won't have to deal with vampires anymore. I helped Jeff up but he tripped.

"Easy," I whispered. "You've lost a lot of blood, Hardy."

Jeff then kept a gentle hold on me as we headed out to find Sabrina, leaning against the car; smiling bright at the sight of Jeff and I together again. Jeff then pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I accepted that kiss instantly. I let him kiss me deeper and I threw my arms around his neck before breaking away.

"Thank you for saving me. Again," His voice was soft and gentle. "I love you, my Harley Quinn."

"I love you too, Hardy. And no need to thank me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I told him. Jeff and I got into the car and we took off, leaving Blayze's ashes to fly away in the wind.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a beautiful black and crimson dress. Roses were designed in the fabric, and the dress went to my knees. I straightened my rather not cooperative wavy hair and pulled it into a bun. I had fishnets on and matching fingerless gloves, which showed off my beautiful engagement ring. The black diamond sparkled brightly as the fading sun hit it. My necklace, which was Jeff's designed logo as the pendant, lay perfect against my skin. Even though it was just an engagement party, I felt like it meant more to me than that. I felt like it was my wedding day, which wasn't til Halloween of next year. I sighed, slipped on some beautfiul silver and black diamond bangles and headed out to find my perfect fiance and Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy. Jeff was lingering in the lobby, wearing a Young And Reckless 'Reckless Til I'm Breathless' black hoodie, black buttondown shirt, jeans and a decent pair of combat boots. I smiled as I approached him, slipping my knives and pistol into their holsters. Never know when a vampire was coming. Had to be prepared.

"You look beautiful, my Harley Quinn." Jeff murmured, in his perfect North Carolina accent as he pulled me close. I smiled and embraced him. He looked alot better now that Blayze was killed.

"Thanks, Hardy. You don't look too bad yourself," I whispered. Jeff smiled slightly and he gave me a rather lingering kiss. I fell into it, smiling halfway as he draped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and then pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me." He said, as he moved my hair away from my face, letting my grey eyes shine. I smirked slightly.

"And yet, what a sweet death that will be." I told him. He pecked my lips and then he took my hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Jeff and I headed out of the hotel to one of the local spots in California. It was an intimate place, rather nice and dark for someone like me and Jeff. The whole Impact roster cheered for us as we walked through the door. Lauren, Jamie, Sting, AJ Styles, Daniels, James Storm, Kurt Angle, everyone that I could see was here for us. I smiled big and bright before I got embraced by Lauren and Jamie.

"Congratulations, Harley." Lauren said, as we hung out by the bar. She handed me my favorite drink in the whole wide world, a white russian. I took it and sipped it brightly.

"Thanks, Angel. I appericate it." I told her.

"So, have you thought about bridesmaids for your wedding?" Jamie asked, as she sipped on her Gin and Tonic.

"Yes. It will be you, Angel, my sister Sabrina, Brooke Adams and Brooke Hogan." I said. Jamie smiled bright and she moved a curl of her hair away from her face. I looked over to see Jeff, who was busy talking with James Storm and Daniels. I smiled. It was crazy how this all happened. Just a couple years ago, I met the person of my dreams and now he was gonna be mine forever and I was his. I loved Jeff so much. He's been everything I wanted in a relationship. He's been there for me, loving me, supporting me and the fact that I was a vampire slayer and yet still stayed by my side. I owed him my heart for that. People I've been with have either ran off or were too scared to love someone like me because of the job I had done, killing vampires and they were afraid I'd put them at risk. Which was fine. But, Jeff was the exception. He was everything I wanted. I continued to hang with Lauren and Jamie when Jeff pulled me to the side for a dance. I smiled as I was taken in his arms and held as we danced together. I looked up into his soft green eyes.

"I love you." I told him. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Jeff took my chin with his hand and he kissed me gently. I kissed him back before leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you too, my Harley Quinn. And you don't need to thank me. I'd do everything again for you in heartbeat." He murmured, in his North Carolina accent.

"I know you would, Hardy. Because that's how good of a person you are."

"That's right." He kissed my forehead as I just lay my head on his chest, inhaling his warm scent of cinnamon, sugar and pine. I was eternally happy now. I had fallen in love with my perfect match. Someone I would now call my own. I then knew if my parents were alive, I'd know they'd be proud of me and my new love in Jeff and they'd be excited to know that I was gonna be marrying Jeff. Jeff touched my face, bringing my eyes to his emerald ones.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" He said, his voice soft and gentle. I nodded my head up and down.

"They would've loved you if they were here, Jeff." I told him.

"What makes you think they're not here? They may not be here in this life, but they're here spiritually. I know that my mom is and so is Beth." He said. "I'm sure they're watching over us now. You have to know that."

"I do, Hardy." I said.

"Then don't worry." He whispered, before giving me another lingering kiss. I fell into it, as I always have and I always will. I kissed him back, smiling halfway before he deepened the kiss. He begged for an entrance but I refused to let him in. He pulled away and then just ran his fingers through my hair.

"I owe my heart to you, Hardy." I told him. "You've been there by my side and accepted me for who I am as a Slayer. Usually a lot of people run away in terror at the thought of a vampire slayer."

Jeff chuckled softly and he stroked my hair gently.

"I'm not like those people. I love you not because of you being a Slayer, but because of how pure you are, Harley. Darling, ever since I first saw you, you were my world."

Those sweet words hit home. He didn't care about me being a Slayer, he loved me for me. That brought tears to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

"Aw. Hardy." I leaned in and pecked his lips. He smiled and I just lay my head on him as we danced the night away.


	14. Chapter 14 (End Of Book 2)

~A Year Later~

I stared at myself in the long flowing white wedding dress and my black veil. It was strange, almost surreal, that my wedding day was here. Finally. And I had no disgusting bloodsuckers to deal with. Jamie helped me put on my new necklace, Jeff's symbol, covered in black diamonds and was indestructible and had a healing spell on it like my first necklace. Lauren looked like she was gonna bawl in her blood red corset dress and her black and red rose bundle. It was crazy how two years of love that Jeff and I shared had come to this. I was rather nervous, but I just wanted to see Jeff. A knock on the door made me jump. Lauren opened the door and Sting walked in. I then was embraced by him.

"Thank you for doing this," I told Sting. "For giving me away."

Sting smiled brightly and he straighened out my messed up veil.

"No problem, Harley." He told me. "I know your parents are proud of you."

"I know they are." I told him. "Let's get this rolling."

Sting linked his arm through mine and we walked down. I watched as Lauren and Jamie went out first with James Storm, AJ Styles and Brooke Adams and Brooke Hogan went with Daniels and Kurt Angle. I then heard the familiar Muse song, 'Neutron Star Collision~ Love Is Forever' play and Sting walked out with me on his arm. I looked down and saw Jeff, who was in all black, and a big smile came across his face as he saw me. Sting brought me to Jeff and put my hand in Jeff's. Jeff pulled me up as all of our friends and family sat down.

"We are gathered here today to honor the union of Jeff Hardy and Harley Adams." Fireball Jim's voice rang out. "This wedding is set in memorial of Harley's mom and dad, Ember and Xander Adams. The couple have written their vows."

I slipped mine out of the pocket of my dress as Jeff pulled his out.

"Harley, my beautiful princess of the night. I love you so much. You mean the whole world to me, hell, you are my world. I never thought I'd fall for another girl who understood what I went through more than you have. You made me see that there isn't just pure darkness in the world, you made me see that there is more than that. For everything you've done, saving me many times and protecting me, I owe you my heart for that. You are the one thing that has helped me heal and move on and fill up the empty space in my heart." Jeff told me. That made a tear fall down my cheek.

"Jeff. My perfect love. I have so much to thank you for, you've been everything I could've asked for. Ever since the first time I saved you and we met, I knew that there was more between us. You understood and loved me for me. Not what about what I do or what my purpose is. You've made me see that love isn't scary. It's an amazing ride and I feel like I enjoy it everyday I spend it with you. I can't wait to make this ride more fun. You've been by my side, loving me, caring for me, and just being a rock when I had no one to grab onto." I told him, as my voice began to break.

Everything I had written there was true. I loved him for everything he had done for me and for understanding me for who I am. The rest of it just flashed through like it was nothing. All that mattered was the love that we shared. I loved him even more than I did ever. I was officially Harley Adams-Hardy. I couldn't be more happier than I was right now. I finally had everything. My new husband and everything. Jeff and I danced together at the reception as my favorite band, Cradle of Filth blasted. When Dani Filth had finished with 'Lilith Immaculate', he gave me a hug.

"Congratulations, darling." He said in his best english accent.

"Thank you, Dani." I said. I then turned back to Jeff, who had wrapped his arm around me.

This was our eternity; a Master Creature and his perfect Princess Of The Night.


End file.
